With the increasing demand for integration of asymmetrical digital subscriber lines (ADSL's) and V90 modems or plain old telephone systems (POT's) the barrier isolation transformer has been split so that one part responds to the tip and ring lines to communicate with the ADSL modem and another part communicates with the POTS or V90 modem. There are a number of problems with this approach. Transformers are lossy, introduce distortion and have limited as well as non-linear response and are relatively large and expensive. Presently, there is no suitable transformer to handle both the POTS and ADSL bandwidth with the required performance level. In another approach the isolation barrier was moved back to the digital portion of the circuit and was implemented with capacitors but this was for V90 or POTS modems only and did not encompass the ADSL circuits.